List of Episodes
Cox N' Crendor in the morning: Beta Episode 1 (IT BEGINS, AND AWFUL QUALITY!) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday November 20th (Slightly Better, But Still Awful) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday November 21st (CORPORATE SECRETS!) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday November 23rd (How to Get a Job) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, November 26th. (Five Things that Make You Dumb) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, November 27th (The Best Worst Beauty Tips) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, November 28th (Acetaminophen) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, November 29th (Strong Immunity) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, November 30th (Maybe You Have a Back Problem...) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, December 4th (We're Not Even Trying) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, December 5th (LOSE WEIGHT WITHOUT EXERCISE) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, December 6th (Yule Lads) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, December 7th (Disappointing Games and Dadger Bens) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, December 10th (THE FAT GIRLS HAVE ARRIVED) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, December 11th (Scarce is Confusing) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, December 12th (Best English Teacher Ever) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, December 13th (WE'RE IN THE MATRIX) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, December 17th (Aliens Keep the Smart Ones) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, December 18th (McRib Ingredients) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, December 19th (We All Die... UNLESS WE'RE ROBOTS) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, December 20th (Rapping Vegetables) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, December 21st (The World Didn't End... In Our Dreams) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, December 31st (Casual Racism) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, January 1st (Making English) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, January 3rd 2013 (Creating a Best Selling Novel) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, January 4th 2013 (David Lynch is a Genius) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, January 7th 2013 (Overweight and STILL HEALTHY?!?!) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, January 8th 2013 (DON'T GO TO THAILAND) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, January 9th 2013 (Discontinued Nostalgic Snacks) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, January 10th 2013 (Facebook Makes You Lonely) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, January 11th 2013 (High Immunity Sick Tea) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, January 14th 2013 (Building a Deathstar) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, January 16th 2013 (Benefits of Sleeping Naked) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, January 17th 2013 (Driving to Hogwarts) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, January 21st 2013 (Subway Lied to Us) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, January 22nd 2013 (Storage Lies) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, January 23rd 2013 (Donkey Love Affair) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Friday, January 25th 2013 (Sugar Lips) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, January 28th 2013 (Butt Injection Sugar Daddies) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, January 29th 2013 (Stolen Chicken Wings) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, January 31st 2013 (Making Sports Cool) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Tuesday, February 5th 2013 (Old Superbowl Commercials) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Wednesday, February 6th 2013 (Smell Good Plumber) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, February 11th 2013 (SQUISHABLES) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Thursday, February 14th 2013 (Donut Shop Crazy People) # Cox N' Crendor Beta: Monday, February 18th 2013 (Florida Man Fights with a Fish) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuenesday, February 20th 2013 (Weird Baby Names) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, February 25th 2013 (Dreams Come True) # Cox N' Crendor: Wednesday(Tuesday), March 6th 2013 (Rich People Mall) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, March 11th 2013 (The Talking Cat) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, March 18th 2013 (HIDDEN TREASURE) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, April 15th 2013 (England, You Crazy) # Cox N' Crendor: Thursday, April 18th 2013 (BACKTRACED IT) # Cox N' Crendor: Thursday, April 25th 2013 (Mean Girls) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, May 7th 2013 (Mexico Mix) # Cox N' Crendor: Wednesday, May 8th 2013 (Fast & Furious) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, June 18th 2013 (Selling Out) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, October 21st 2013 (The Return of FLORIDA MAN) # Cox N' Crendor: Friday, November 29th 2013 (Goat Head Madness) # Cox N' Crendor : The Nerdcast Special (Asian Tween Star Wars) # Cox N' Crendor : Peru n stuff # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, June 24th 2014 (Sexualized Potatoes) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, August 19th 2014 (Crendor Pilkington) # Cox N' Crendor: Wednesday, September 3rd 2014 (Sexual Spreadsheets) # Cox N' Crendor: Thursday, September 4th 2014 (#Music Feelings) # Cox N' Crendor: LA Nonsense Special (#Everything Revolves Around Food) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, September 22nd 2014 (#spoilers) # Cox N' Crendor: Wednesday, September 24th 2014 (#triboobs) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, September 29th 2014 (#podcast) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, October 6th 2014 (#banana man) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, October 13th 2014 (#master kush) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, October 14th 2014 (#cookie butter) # Cox N' Crendor: Wednesday, October 15th 2014 (#explosive weiners) # Cox N' Crendor: Monuesday, October 21sth 2014 (#malerio menga) # Cox N' Crendor: Monday, October 27th 2014 (#theoretical) # Cox N' Crendor: The Music Cast (#and pele) # Cox N' Crendor: Thursday, October 30th 2014 (#double shot mocha douche) # Cox N' Crendor: Saturday Nov 1, 2014 (#Mcrib) # Cox N' Crendor: Post Blizzcon Ramblefest (#blizzcon) # Cox N' Crendor: Friday, November 14th 2014 (#pregnate) # Cox N' Crendor: Thursday, November 20th 2014 (#magneto) # Cox N' Crendor: Tuesday, November 25th 2014 (#waffles no pancakes) # Episode 83: Black Friday Strikes Back (#black friday) # Episode 84 - The Interstellarcast (#spoilers) # Episode 85 - Yumbo! (#yumbo) # Episode 86 - YouTube Rewind (#be kind rewind) # Episode 87 - The 8 (#303) # Episode 88 - Happy New Year Florida Man! (#florida) # Episode 89 - We Write A Book (Again) (#unwanted advice) # Episode 90 - Chlorophyll? More like BOREophyll! (#dont do this at home) # 91 - Chlorophyll And Jesse Dont Mix (#green man) # 92 - PAX Wrapup (#Poop Article) # Episode 93 - Jesse Wants To Bang Robyn Lawley (#too much philosophy) # Episode 94 - An Eventful Starbucks (#Starbucks People) # Episode 95 - The Darkest Timeline (#Longest Weather Segment Ever) # Episode 96 - 50 Shades Of Letdown (#50 Shades) # Episode 97 - Dewey ASMR (#ASMR) # Episode 98 - The Insurgent Podcast (#fences) # Episode 99 - Flying With Imus (#Old Cowboys) # Episode 100 - How The Hell Did We Get This Far? (#100 episodes) # Episode 101 - The Crendor Show (#100% Less Jesse) # Episode 102 - Every Voice Is From South Park (#Sports Casting) # Episode 103 - Drunk Bear Chasing (#Florida Man) # Episode 104 - Horse Meat Helicopter (#Sick Jesse) # Episode 105 - The Phantom Of The Copyright (#The Watcher) # Episode 106 - How To Buy A House For 1 Dollar (#The Watcher Returns) # Episode 107 - Worlds Greatest Italian Restaurant (#Florida Man Returns) Category:Episodes